Neny
by Electrica Cullen Black
Summary: Summary: ¿Es licito salvar una vida poniendo, además de la propia, treinta y siete en peligro?... Elen no tiene respuesta para eso... salvo quizá: "Que el corazón atiende a razones que la razón desconoce". Elen


_Summary: ¿Es licito salvar una vida poniendo, además de la propia, treinta y siete en peligro?... Elen no tiene respuesta para eso... salvo quizá: "Que el corazón atiende a razones que la razón desconoce"._

**NENY**

1ª Parte

Sé que ha sido un sueño. Sé que ahora mismo estoy en brazos de Jamie, a miles de kilómetros de la que fue alguna vez mi habitación... Que cuando abra los ojos, entre mis manos no encontraré a mi querida muñeca de la infancia –seguramente se trate de un pliegue de la sábana– pero, fue tan real... que a mis cinco sentidos todavía les cuesta asumirlo.

Por un capricho de la mente y durante unos minutos, volví a ser la pequeña que se dormía abrazada a ella, la que siempre la colocaba sobre la cama antes de abandonar la habitación para desayunar... **–**Esa muñeca era mi más preciada posesión, lo único que me habría llevado en caso de una huida precipitada–. Después pasé como si nada, como suele y puede hacerse en el reino de los sueños, al mismo día que vine a aquí. Y de nuevo me vi dejándola sobre la cama recién hecha. Ya estaba crecida para muñecas, pero _ella _seguía siendo mi bien más preciado. Mamá me metía prisa porque las tostadas se enfriaban, así que no me esmeré mucho, pero Neny presidió como siempre mi lecho, con su vestidito azul y sus grandes ojazos marrones... un lindo tono entre café y miel...

Me pregunto si todavía seguirá allí... si _ellos_ seguirán allí, esperando inútilmente a que regrese, aunque sea en forma de marioneta... o se habrán dado por vencidos. ¿Cuánto tiempo necesita un padre para dar por perdido a su hijo? Espero que no sea toda una vida... ¿Cuándo he comenzado a llorar? Durante el sueño quizá... ¿o tal vez ahora? En cualquier caso tengo que salir de aquí antes de que pase de ser un llanto silencioso a un mar de sollozos... Necesito respirar... necesito aire fresco... y el fulgor de las estrellas...

Ok esto es una locura. No he vuelto a abandonar la seguridad de las cuevas desde el incidente con los buscadores *. Juré que no volvería a tocar un coche y sin embargo... aquí estoy, de nuevo al volante del sedan, repitiéndome a mí misma una y otra vez que solamente quiero ver si están bien. Que no hablaré con ellos si es así...

El cielo empieza a clarear allá en el horizonte, y dentro de poco alcanzaré la carretera. Por lo que le he escuchado a Wanda, siguiendo esta dirección encontraré una gruesa cadena, y un poco más allá una tienducha donde comprar víveres y un buen mapa. Esta es la parte del "no plan" que más me preocupa, tener que interactuar con almas, –¿y si por mi culpa los capturan a todos?– pero necesito un mapa para saber dónde estoy y cómo llegar a la que fue mi casa... Y tampoco planeaba una excursión cuando salí a pasear, razón por la que no tengo ni una sola gota de agua o un panecillo duro, aunque supongo que mi inconsciente sí, ya que mis pasos me llevaron directos a la gruta donde se cobijaban los vehículos.

No puedo pensar en eso ahora... o tal vez lo que pasa es que no quiero, para no terminar dando media vuelta. En cualquier caso centro mi atención en el polvoriento camino que se abre ante mí, la vieja cicatriz que el lento desierto apenas a comenzado a regenerar pese al desuso, en un intento por auto hipnotizarme con su monotonía... ¡y caray si funcionó!, puesto que mi llegada a la civilización me cogió tan de sorpresa que durante unos segundos me quedé mirando como una boba aquella gruesa cadena que –sé que es un pensamiento absurdo y claramente falso, además de infantil e ingenuo, aunque no por ello dejó de reconfortarme entonces– separaba mi "mundo" del resto del planeta como si fuese la entrada secreta a otra dimensión, y por lo tanto pudiese mantenernos a salvo por si sola.

El timbre electrónico anunció mi llegada, y di un pequeño respingo en un acto reflejo de lo más difícil de justificar cara a los demás. Afortunadamente la pequeña tienda estaba vacía –era muy temprano o muy tarde, según se mire– y el anciano del mostrador ni siquiera levantó la cabeza de su libro.

No había gran diferencia de temperatura entre dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes y el exterior. De todos modos creo que me habría resultado incomodo lo contrario, acostumbrada como estaba ya a soportar continuamente las altas temperaturas.

Respiré profundamente, expulsando el aire pausadamente. Luego agaché la cabeza y traté de caminar con serenidad, buscando el pasillo donde se encontraba el agua, ignorando la agobiante sensación de que cada uno de mis movimientos eran un cartel luminoso que rezaba: "Mírame, soy humana". Cogería el mapa a mi regreso, pues por el rabillo del ojo visualice que había donde escoger en la mismísima caja registradora. Bien, eso me daría una excusa inmejorable para hurtarle mis ojos al dependiente. Nadie sospecharía de una entusiasta viajera que busca distraídamente su destino en uno de esos intrincados mapas de carretera, mientras escanean sus frugales compras.

Por suerte para mí, y mi desbocado corazón, el líquido elemento no resultó difícil de localizar, y mi buena estrella no acabó ahí; justo al final de ese mismo pasillo había una selección de patatas fritas tamaño familiar.

Las manos me sudaban cuando deposité dos botellas de agua de litro y medio y la gran bolsa de patatas sobre el mostrador. Ahora es cuando comenzaba el verdadero peligro, y cuando me di cuenta de que no iba a seguir adelante con esta locura. Detrás de mis párpados danzaba la imagen de mi cuerpo, sin el menor rastro de mí... –o peor aún, amordazada, maniatada y recluida en un oscuro rincón de la que un día fue mi mente pero siendo testigo directo de todo– no regresando a casa de mis padres, sino directo a las cuevas, y fui incapaz de tomar el mapa ni tan siquiera para disimular.

¿Qué demonios me había pasado anoche? ¿En qué estaba pensando durante todo este tiempo?.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, querida –Preguntó con amabilidad el cajero, acentuando su perpetua sonrisa.

- Sí, gracias. Es por el calor. –Mentí.– Todavía no estoy del todo aclimatada, eso es todo.

El asintió pasando distraídamente los códigos de barras.

- Su primera vida aquí en la tierra –aventuró.

- Nop. La segunda. –Volví a mentir con increíble soltura mientras tomaba la bolsa que me tendía.– Pero me cansé de vivir en una zona húmeda y boscosa... Quería probar algo diferente, por eso escogí pasar mis dos semanas de vacaciones recorriendo esta parte del país. –Mejor que pensase que mi nerviosismo obedecía a que estaba fuera de mi entorno natural, circunstancia que al fin y al cabo no distaba de la realidad–. Me temo que el cambio a sido demasiado drástico.

Un agudo pitido anunció que ya no estábamos solos.

Una pareja de mediana edad entró resueltamente en el local. Ella parecía haber estado llorando y él... Él de bastante mal humor. Su expresión huraña resultaba de lo más llamativa y chocante. De ningún modo encajaba con mi visión de las almas, y eso aguijoneó vivamente mi curiosidad. No obstante me obligué a apartar la mirada –como haría toda "buena" alma–, que no a cerrar los oídos a su conversación, algo por otra parte totalmente imposible de realizar de hora y punto que él hablaba a gritos.

- Déjalo ya, Susan. Está decidido. Es nuestro deber y además es lo correcto, y lo sabes: ¡Maldita sea la hora en que esa... _cosa_ se adelantó y te hice caso de esperar a que fuese más grande!

Los sollozos ahogaron la respuesta de ella, de forma que apenas alcancé a entender: « _¡No vuelvas a llamarla así!_ » al tiempo que me apresuraba a meter mi compra en la bolsa, y el dependiente se removía visiblemente incomodo. A las almas no les gustaban las disputas, y esta pareja estaba en medio de una muy fuerte, y al parecer recurrente.

- Si hubiese nacido en el hospital nos ahorraríamos _todo _este drama. ¿¡No te das cuenta de lo que nos esta haciendo esa "_monada_"! ¡Dios, que ganas tengo de librarme de _ella_! –Bufó mientras se internaban entre las estanterías situadas a mis espaldas– Por lo que más quieras, deja ya de llorar que nadie te va a quitar a tu bebé. Ya verás como te alegras cuando dejé de ser uno de _ellos_. –Su voz se fue suavizando, casi dulcificando, aunque todavía era lo suficientemente alta como para oírla de camino a la puerta en medio del silencio reinante en el local, tan solo roto por el monótono ronroneo del impotente aire acondicionado incapaz de competir con el calor del desierto.– Dentro de media hora miraras el brillito plateado en esos ojitos marrones, y ni te acordarás de que antes no estaba. Ya lo verás. Entonces será nuestra hija de verdad.

Me convertí en una estatua de sal, paralizada en mitad de un paso, a excepción de mis ojos, que pasearon nerviosos por sí solos a través de la puerta acristalada por todo el aparcamiento antes de clavarse en la ranchera marrón aparcada al costado de "_mi_"coche.

No necesité ni una centésima de segundo para hacerme cargo de la situación –o sea, la mitad del tiempo que tarde en reconocer el exterior de la tienda–. Una pequeña vida estaba apunto de acabar apenas iniciada... Aquel vehículo en realidad era un ataúd rodante.

De pronto el ambiente de la tienda se volvió gélido. Estaba asistiendo al que podría haber sido mi destino... y a lo que podría ser mi final.

- ¿Esta segura de qué no enfermó? –Preguntó a mi espalda el encantador dependiente.– Quizá comió algo en mal estado de camino aquí... o puede que su organismo se destemplase con el cambio de clima hasta el punto de pillar una gripe. –Realmente se percibía la sincera preocupación por mi bienestar en su voz... pero algo se removió y reaccionó en mi interior de forma totalmente diferente a como lo habría hecho hace diez minutos. Puede que físicamente resultase entrañablemente parecido al tío Jeb, pero sabía que si le miraba ahora, no vería otra cosa que a un ser totalmente repulsivo. Por primera vez en casi dos años alejada de _su_ civilización, detestaba a las almas con todas las células de mi ser.– Tal vez debería pasarse por un Servicio de sanación en Tucson. Con estos cuerpos nunca se sabe y es mejor no cometer ninguna negligencia. Una exploración rápida no la retrasaría demasiado en sus planes de viaje...

- ¡Oh!... No es necesario. –Atajé su retahíla de consejos.

« _¡Ten más cuidado! Demasiada brusquedad. ¡Suavízalo! _–Me gritó mi voz interior– _Prueba con una sonrisa de niña buena mientras le sueltas cualquier historieta. _»

- Es sólo que creí tener la impresión de que olvidaba adquirir _algo... _pero no. Tengo todo lo que necesito. –Esbocé una sonrisa digna del mejor anuncio de pasta de dientes– Me espera un largo trayecto hasta la próxima parada que tengo prevista, Phoenix y no me agradaría echar en falta _tal o cual _cosa en medio de ninguna parte. –Continué explicando con mi tono más dulce e inocente, obligándome a caminar y respirar de nuevo como si no pasase nada. Como si la vocecita en mi cabeza no me recordase, esta vez en un susurro sugerente, que las almas no cierran _nada_ con llave.– Que tenga un buen día.

Me dirigí directa al maletero para dejar la bolsa, aunque en realidad lo que quería era tiempo para estudiar la situación..., razón por la que deje caer torpemente las llaves al suelo. En el asiento de atrás de la ranchera, dormido en un capazo, había un precioso bebé de pocas semanas..., dos o tres meses a lo sumo. Me dolieron los brazos como si me lo hubiesen arrancado de ellos.

¿Qué clase de ser humano sería si abandonase a su suerte a aquella criatura? ¿Justificaba el salvar una vida poner en riesgo treinta y siete, al margen de la propia?

Simulé estar haciendo sitio en el maletero mientras por el rabillo del ojo constataba que el dependiente había vuelto a su libro y no había rastro de los _padres_... y luego me dejé llevar por el corazón y el instinto.

Ese mismo corazón amenazaba con salírseme por la boca, y las manos me temblaban como hojas, cuando volví a ocupar mi puesto tras el volante. Había sido un auténtico milagro que pudiese haber atado las lonas embreadas al parachoques trasero nada más salir del asfalto de la autopista. Por supuesto que era tremendamente arriesgado que algún conductor me viese haciéndolo, pero no podía permitirme el lujo de esperar a perderme de vista. Nadie debía encontrar un rastro de neumáticos adentrándose en el desierto para luego desaparecer sin más. No, _ellos_ debían creer ciegamente que me dirigía hacía Tucson, y que por lo tanto era por aquella zona por donde me habían perdido la pista... Y ya puestos a pedir, si las cosas funcionasen a las mil maravillas, seguirían rastreando por las inmediaciones de Phoenix.

El coche comenzó a pegar saltos por culpa de la irregularidad del terreno, y maldije por no escoger el jeep de Jared al mismo tiempo que me preparaba para escuchar el inminente y desesperado llanto del bebé... Pero en vez de eso, cuando lancé una mirada ansiosa en su dirección, me tope con una luminosa sonrisa en su carita gordezuela acompañada de un par de bracitos que se agitaban alegremente manifestando su agrado con el traqueteo.

- No te preocupes, Neny. No dejaré que nos cojan. Pronto estaremos a salvo en casa. –Musité con dulzura–. Podría haber dicho pequeña, cosita o cualquier otra cosa inspirada por la ternura de sus gorjeos, no obstante el nombre se deslizó entre mis dientes con total naturalidad mientras me perdía en aquel par de brillantes ojitos marrones, de un lindo tono entre café y miel, que me observaban sin pizca de miedo o sorpresa.– Mientras tanto hagamos un trato, ¿vale? –susurré devolviéndole la sonrisa–. Tú no lloras y yo te llevaré con la mejor mamá del mundo. –Ofrecí, recreando en mi mente un hermoso rostro redondeado..., presidido por unos enormes y expresivos ojos grises..., y enmarcado por una sedosa cascada de rizos dorados.

Yo sabía de sobras que Wanda se moría por ser madre. Y también el pánico que amordazaba sus labios cada vez que pensaba en planteárselo a Ian y recibir una negativa tan ruda y definitiva como la que, de seguro, le daría Jared a Mel.

El adorable bebé pataleo como si la idea le entusiasmara: haciendo pompitas, arrullando y... finalmente, riendo bien fuerte.

Una agradable banda sonora que templó en parte mis nervios durante el resto del trayecto, y que procuré mantener viva a base de periódicas cucamonas... o cada vez que amenazaba con transformarse en acuosos gimoteos.

Sí durante el viaje de ida me convertí en una especie de autómata, durante el de vuelta exploté al máximo mi vena paranoica no dejando de vigilar constantemente por los retrovisores, pese a que gracias a la densa estela de polvo que nos precedía resultaba una tarea del todo inútil.

Y aunque el calor dentro del vehículo se fue volviendo más y más sofocante conforme el astro rey ascendía por detrás de Picacho Peak..., y a pesar de los golpes y zarandeos tremendamente violentos por culpa de los baches y mis locas ansias por ocultarnos de miradas indiscretas cuanto antes, Neny cumplió su parte. Ahora me tocaba a mí. Y para eso bastaría con hablar seriamente con Ian, –una tarea más fácil que la que tendría que enfrentar en breves segundos– o al menos eso creía yo entonces. Suspiré ante el comité de bienvenida que vislumbré en la penumbra. No necesitaba verlos bien para reconocerlos..., tampoco para saber que todos tendrían caras de pocos amigos: Jared, Ian, tío Jeb... Jamie.

- Te juro por lo que más quiero en esta vida, que es Melanie, que si Jamie o Jeb no te ponen sobre sus rodillas y te dan una buena tunda... lo haré yo mismo. –Bramó Jared saliendo a mi encuentro en cuanto reduje para entrar al abrigo de las rocas.

- Inténtalo si te atreves –reaccionó Jamie, olvidando sin duda su propio enfado y dejándole atrás para garantizarme su protección.

Me dolió tanto ver el inmenso alivio que reflejaban sus ojos, recorriéndome de arriba a bajo cuando salí del coche, –asegurándose de que _todo_ seguía en su sitio– que me lancé a la carrera para refugiarme en sus brazos olvidándome por completo de mi pequeña copiloto.

- Lo siento... lo siento mucho –murmuré contra su pecho.

¿En que demonios estaba pensando para hacerle sufrir de modo tan gratuito como imperdonable?

...

* _Referencia a un OS anterior "Clases de conducir"_

_**Regalo escrito para mi hermanita del alma Nenys W. Cullen. Te quiero monga !**_

_**Quería agradecerte tu afecto y tus intentos por contagiarme las ganas de seguir adelante... y pensé: "que mejor regalo que hacerte formar parte del libro que tanto amas, The Host".**_

_**Este OS tiene vocación y muchas posibilidades de convertirse, al menos, en un Two-Hoot. Pues mi idea original es más larga de lo que aquí cuento. Falta toda la parte de las cuevas... pero perdónenme (sobre todo tú hermanita)... por motivos de trabajo, salud y otros personales (del corazón y el alma)... pues ahora mismito ando sin tiempo ni cabeza para escribir.**_


End file.
